


Quiero ser

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: Quiero ser... la que te jure amor eterno.





	

_Quiero ser… una palabra así de clara._

_Quiero ser… un alma libre de madrugada._

Abre los ojos al sentir que no puede moverse. Sonríe al verla ahí; jamás pensó que sería capaz de dejar su mundo sólo por él. La amaba tanto y que estuvieron con él lo hacía el hombre más feliz de todo el universo.

—Hitomi despierta… —le dice susurrando suavemente. Ríe al ver como Hitomi hunde la cabeza en su pecho dando a entender que no quiere despertar.

—Van… no… cinco minutos más —dice Hitomi cuando se encuentra con los ojos de su rey, le sonríe y después le da un corto beso en los labios.

Se separa de él para que éste pueda ir a ducharse, ya que tiene un día muy ocupado. Hitomi se queda un ratito más en la habitación disfrutando de la fragancia de Van que estaban impregnadas en las sabanas. Desde que volvió de la luna fantasma ha sido la mujer más feliz de estar todos los días con Van. A sido lo mejor que le ha pasado.

Es verdad, muchas veces sintió nostalgia, querer volver a su planeta solo para ver a su gente, pero inmediatamente eliminaba esa idea de su cabeza ya que aquí en Gaia era feliz. Tenía todo para serlo, a pesar de que muchas veces Van le dijo que si quería volver a su plantéale la apoyaría, pero siempre se negaba, tanto le costaba entender que aquí ella era verdaderamente feliz.

_Quiero ser una emigrante de tu boca delirante_

_De deseos que una noche_

_Convertiste en mi dolor._

Ve que Van sale de la ducha y corre inmediatamente donde está él para darle un beso en los labios, él le corresponde rápidamente. Sus labios se tocan apasionadamente.

Sus cuerpos se acercan haciendo que Hitomi suspire suavemente, momento que aprovecha Van para meter su lengua y explorar esa boca ya conocida de memoria. Sus lenguas se encuentran y empiezan un juego, se rozan, se esquivan y la pasión y el amor aumenta.

—Te amo… —suspira Hitomi cuando se separan por falta de aire. Van la mira y la abraza no necesitaban nada más. Los dos son felices se aman y se tienen el uno al otro.

Van le da un beso en la frente a Hitomi y se va de la habitación, dejándola sola en la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara. Se da una ducha corta para intentar estar con él. Desde que llegó a hecho todo lo posible para estar cerca de su pareja, aunque hay veces que tiene la sensación de que él no comparte esas ganas de estar siempre juntos.

“ _Deben ser imaginaciones mías”._ Se decía siempre Hitomi, para intentar convencerse de que no estaba ocurriendo. Pero y si en verdad era así, si de verdad Van ya no quería estar siempre con ella, Hitomi se moriría.

—¡Hitomi!

—Merle… ¿Qué pasa? —le dice sorprendida por los gritos de su amiga— ¿Qué te pasa a ti?… Te he estado gritando y no me tomas en cuenta —le gritó Merle—Perdón… estaba pensando en otras cosas.

—Es sobre Van… —Hitomi miró a Merle sorprendida.

Todavía no entendía como la niña gato podía saber lo que ella estaba pensando -sin decirle nada-, sobre sus pensamientos, puede que ella sea demasiado notoria y todos se daban cuenta, pero nadie se atrevía a a preguntarle.

—Hitomi… no me mires así, te conozco y por eso sé que te pasa —le dice calmada— Si es verdad, es por Van. Es que a veces siento que él no quiere estar conmigo. Sé que es algo tonto, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo.

Merle mira a su amiga con pena, ya que no puede decirle nada. porque sabe que en cierta forma su amiga tenía razón. Ella misma lo había notado, a veces Van ignoraba a Hitomi y nadie sabía la razón. Ella se lo había preguntado miles de veces, pero él simplemente la ignoraba y ahora le estaba dando rabia la actitud de su amo con respecto a Hitomi.

Ella había dejado su para estar con él y Van la ignoraba.

_Quiero creer, quiero saber que dormiré a la verita tuya,_

_Quiero esconderme del miedo_

_Y mirarte de una vez lo ojos que tiene la luna_

_Quiero cantar a la libertad._

—Creo que son cosas tuyas… Yo veo que Van está actuando como siempre, no veo que te ignore… —le dolía mentirle a su amiga, pero no quería verla sufrir.

Tendría que hablar con Van y decirle que dejara de ignorarla que estaba causándole mucho daño a Hitomi.

—Tú crees que son imaginaciones mías —preguntó, Merle no dijo nada—, bueno a lo mejor tengas razón, ya que no tengo nada que hacer y —sintió un nudo en su garganta— me voy a dar una vuelta gracias Merle.

Hitomi salió corriendo para evitar que la pequeña viera como varias lágrimas se iban acumulando y rogaban por salir.

Corrió hasta un bosque y ahí dejó brotar toda la pena que sentía. Su corazón se apretaba por cada vez que pensaba que Van la ignoraba, ella quería estar siempre con él, pero no sabía cómo demostrárselo.

“ _A lo mejor no fue buena idea volver…”._ Se reprendió al pensar aquello, pero no podía evitarlo ella llegó a Gaia con la esperanza de estar siempre con Van y él ahora la ignoraba.

Dejó todo lo que tenía en la Luna Fantasma, dejó a un lado la tristeza de no ver a su familia, la inseguridad de que él estuviera con otra. Escondió todos sus miedos e inseguridades por él.

_Y caminar cercar del mar amarradita siempre a tu cintura_

_Esta locura de amarte no puede acabar..._

_Por mucho que de entre las dudas_

_De que eres tú… quien me hace tan feliz._

—Amo Van… Quiero hablar contigo. —Fue donde Merle— ¿Qué pasa Merle?

—¿Por qué últimamente a evitado a Hitomi? —le dice la pequeña—, ella está dudando sobre su decisión de venir a Gaia. —Ve a Van en silencio— No sé si sea lo mejor para ella, creo que tarde o temprano se arrepentirá.

—Es claro que se arrepentirá si sigues ignorándola. Ella si volvió es porque lo ama… quiere estar contigo, pero amo Van tu te cierras ante ella —dice Merle con lágrimas en los ojos, le daba pena ver a Hitomi triste, como corrió desesperadamente para que ella no viera como las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos—. Amo… Hitomi lo ama, por eso ella se quedó aquí, para estar siempre con usted, ella lo dejó todo por usted y ahora está dudando si la hace feliz. Créame si usted no la hiciera feliz ella no estaría en cualquier lugar llorando pensando que usted ya no la quiere…

Van no pronunció nada y observó como Merle se iba. Bajó la cabeza y suspiró a lo mejor lo que ella decía era verdad si él la ignoraba Hitomi se arrepentiría de estar con él.

Tal vez ella de verdad era feliz con él y con sus desplantes solo lograba dañarla, pero no sabía qué hacer para dejar de creer eso y se lo reprochaba.

Hitomi de verdad lo quería y la muestra más clara de eso era que ella dejó a toda su familia para estar con él.

_Quiero ser… la que te jure amor eterno,_

_Quiero ser una palabra en la estación…_

_Que lleva tu nombre._

Hitomi cuando ya no tuvo más lágrimas que botar empezó a dirigirse al pueblo para conversar con Van y preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba, si ya no la quería.

No le importaba la respuesta a estas alturas no, lo único que quiere saber es si Van siente algo por ella, ya que si no siente nada ya no valdría la pena estar allí.

“ _Por mucho que me duela la respuesta tengo que aceptarla…”_

Llegó al pueblo y empezó a caminar hacia el palacio para poder conversar con Van. Cuando entró al lugar al primero que encontró fue al príncipe, los dos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, quería decirse tantas cosas, pero por distintas razones no hablaban.

—Van… yo quiero saber si tú todavía me quieres —dijo Hitomi, con un hilo en la voz, ya que el nudo que se empezaba a formar en su garganta le impedía hablar.

Van quedó sorprendido. Jamás pensó que ella le iba a preguntar tan directamente, él por respuesta se acercó a ella y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

—Yo te amo Hitomi… —dijo en un susurro mientras depositaba un corto beso en los labios de Hitomi—. Yo también te amo, no lo olvides por algo estoy contigo ahora y soy la única que puede decir que te amo— dijo Hitomi mucho más tranquila dándole un beso más apasionado a Van, beso que éste correspondió de inmediato.

Así se quedaron por unos minutos demostrándose todo el amor que sentían a través de sus labios. Por medio de ese beso, que a veces se volvía tierno y otras veces apasionado.

_Quiero ser el verbo puedo, quiero andarme sin rodeos._

_Confesarte que una tarde empecé a morir por ti…_

—Perdón Hitomi por haberte ignorada. Es que tengo miedo y eso hace que... —intentó explicarse, pero Hitomi lo evitó poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

Él sólo sonrió y la abrazó dulcemente Hitomi se dejó abrazar mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Van.

—Te amo Van y cada vez que tú me ignorabas me sentía morir por dentro —dijo Hitomi, rompiendo el silencio.

Van por respuesta la abrazó un poco más fuerte, ella sonrió y siguieron así en silencio.

—Hitomi si yo te ignoraba era porque no estaba seguro si conmigo ibas a ser feliz, ya que podrías extrañar a tu familia. —Le explicó—. Van si yo quise dejar mi mundo fue para estar contigo, porque tu eres la única persona que me hace realmente feliz, entiéndelo por favor si estoy aquí es porque quiero. No por obligación.

Se volvieron a besar por un tiempo más hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo y decidiendo ir a la habitación.

—Hitomi te amo —dijo Van mientras se acostaban—. Yo igual nunca lo olvides. —Los dos se durmieron rápidamente abrazados y juntos.

_Quiero creer, quiero saber que dormiré a la verita tuya,_

_Quiero esconderme del miedo_

_Y mirarte de una vez lo ojos que tiene la luna_

_Quiero cantar a la libertad._

_Y caminar cercar del mar amarradita siempre a tu cintura_

_Esta locura de amarte no puede acabar..._

_Por mucho que de entre las dudas_

_De que eres tú… quien me hace tan feliz._

FIN

 


End file.
